Murders At Wimbledon
by Motormouth
Summary: Anna Kournikova wants to get the tennis world back for tarnishing her reputation.


Murders At Wimbledon The damp air, cement walls, and steel bars quickly reminded Anna Kournikova where she was. The tattered cot and the 10x10 cell were all too familiar to the once popular tennis star. Anna could remember the grass courts, the cheering spectators, and the weeping of her opponents. She could also remember the heavenly hotels and room service she had when attending tennis matches. This was until that fateful day, the day that it was all taken away. It all started last year at the All-England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club, Anna had just finished a practice session with her trainer and was feeling prepared for her next match. It was a gorgeous sunny day, and there was an enormous turnout of visitors. Her opponent today, was her rival Serena Williams. Anna despised the Williams sisters, ever since she started playing them in tennis matches. Anna Kournikova was conceited and hated that the Williams sisters took the glory away from her. Anna walked out onto the court prepared to trounce Serena Williams. The opposition she faced stunned Kournikova. The bright yellow ball sped past Anna every serve. Anna Kournikova was humiliated six-love, six-love in straight sets on the legendary Centre Court. Seeing Serena Williams jumping around in total joy made Anna sick to her stomach. She was fuming with rage; tasting a revenge for the embarrassment she just endured. Serena, as well as others tarnished her reputation, and it was time for them to pay. The last words of the match were still ringing fresh in her ears as Anna Kournikova traveled to her hotel early in the two week long competition. She wanted to get Serena back for the pain she caused, and was busy scheming on ways to do it. After her planning, she finally came to an assessment. In order to get Serena back for what she did, she had to murder her. The following couple of days had Anna Kournikova plotting on how she was going to eradicate Serena. Shooting, hanging, and drowning all came to her mind, but she settled on strangling. While Serena is in the locker room, Anna will sneak up behind her and use the string from an old tennis racket to strangle her. Anna had herself persuaded that this was an ingenious plot and that she would never be caught. The day had finally come for Kournikova's plan to commence. It was the day of the championship match between Serena and Venus Williams. Anna Kournikova had carefully chosen this day; a day she knew would have a gigantic crowd. She wanted everyone to witness the demise of the individual who caused her great misery. She understood that today would be a perfect day for her to act out her plan on killing Serena Williams. While Serena was in the locker room, Anna peered in. She saw Serena on the bench getting ready for what should have been her competition. Observing Serena sitting there made Anna finalize what she was about to carry out. With the string from an old tennis racket, she jumped Serena. Anna wrapped the string around Serena's neck while Serena tried to escape. The escape was futile because Kournikova had a tight grasp on the string. While Anna was strangling Serena, Serena started to turn shades of purple. At this point, Kournikova knew that it was only a matter of time before she died. To torture Serena even more, Anna cut her wrists. Just as Serena was about to black out, her sister Venus ventured into the locker room. Venus dashed to the aide of her sister, and freed her from the dilemma. Venus hurled Anna Kournikova into the lockers and yelled for help. Security came and helped the sisters. They handcuffed Anna Kournikova and detained her until the police came. Kournikova was transported to an English prison in a squad car. Anna Kournikova was behind bars, and a sigh of relief could be heard from all around the tennis world. Finally, the worst tennis player in the world was where she belonged. Serena was ecstatic that the championship match against her sister was finally about to begin. Serena was hectic getting ready by taping her wrists because of the earlier wounds. While she was getting prepared, she could hear the spectators roaring for the match to initiate. The sun was shining, and it appeared to all, that it would be a beautiful day after all. 


End file.
